The Education and Information Transfer Core (Education Core) provides a key role in linking the OADC with community services, the medical community, and the research community in Oregon. Specific aims for the Education Core are to: 1) Increase awareness and understanding of service providers, researchers, the general public, and affected families about Alzheimer disease research and the work of the Oregon Alzheimer Disease Center (OADC). 2) Improve knowledge and skills of researchers and healthcare professionals who serve persons with Alzheimer's disease and related dementias. 3) Assist in the recruitment of subjects into OADC research studies, with particular emphasis on recruitment of ethnic minorities. The Education Core offers a wide range of community and professional education programs. Over the next five years, the Education Core will continue its nationally recognized efforts to improve primary care physician care for persons with dementia, through disseminating evidence-based clinical tools;developing, testing and delivering innovative and effective CME programs;and building web-based programs to aid in the diagnosis and clinical management of dementia. The Education Core will continue its strong record of collaboration with local and national organizations and seek to establish positive working relationships with educational and community-based organizations that serve the growing ethnic communities in Oregon. An important new initiative will involve development of opportunities for college and graduate students of color to learn about the work of the Center and about research and clinical care on dementia through education programs and internships. These activities will be carried out in collaboration with a number of organizations, including the Alzheimer's Association, Legacy Caregiver Services, Oregon Geriatric Society, Portland State University, Portland Community College, and OHSU programs (e.g., School of Nursing, Oregon Geriatric Education Center, Neurological Sciences Institute).